


A Series of Fortunate Events

by voidofink



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Additional Tags to Be Added, Aka everything with the trolls never happened, Alternante Universe, Animals, Best Friends, Birds, Characterizations may be off, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homestuck - Freeform, Jude can play the piano, Lots of it probably, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Pigeons, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is implied to be neurodivergent as well as Jude, and the monsters, but not yet, hiveswap - Freeform, i think, if you want to take everything as platonic go for it, neurodivergent, reader isnt MSPAR, slowburn, snake - Freeform, theres not gonna be nsfw, this takes place over several years, updates may be sporadic, you arent gonna date a literal child dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofink/pseuds/voidofink
Summary: You met a boy, outside your house, one faithful day. The path this lead down was something you hadn't expected. This all started because you wanted to meet that fluffy, white dog that came bounding at you.
Relationships: Jude Harley/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. A run-away dog and a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna throw a couple of notes in here really quickly! 
> 
> My updates may be sporadic, I know that's tagged, but I just want to make that clear! I'm not exactly busy, but I do have schoolwork to do and I'm usually not motivated to write. This was motivated by the idea of a white, fluffy dog bounding at you, because I love dogs.
> 
> This is also tagged, but- The reader is going to be neurodivergent. Why? Because I have ADHD and frankly have no idea how to write a normal person. 
> 
> Characterizations may be off since, as of starting writing this, Hiveswap only has two acts, and we don't know much about Jude. They might change, but I'll try to keep him relatively the same. 
> 
> This isn't gonna be an immediate love story- Partially because friends to lovers is something I adore, but also because Jude is a babie- This is gonna take place over several years, so you're both growing up.
> 
> This also takes place in an AU where nothing with the trolls, or the monsters, happened. Mostly because I have no idea how I'd write that in with no real context to what's happening down on Earth currently.
> 
> Additional characters and tags will be added as needed, and CW for the chapters if they're needed! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter;  
> -Dogs

The way you met Jude Harley wasn't exactly normal. It had been a fairly normal day, and you were out in your yard, playing – By yourself – When you saw a huge, white dog bounding towards you. Now, a normal person would run away or at least try to dodge some huge animal running at them, but not you. You opened your arms as wide as possible and let the dog take you down, licking your face several times as you giggled loudly on the ground. This wasn't normal for your neighborhood, hell, or in general, but you were extremely happy to see some big fluffy dog. 

The dog (Who you later found out was named Tesseract, and who you might have just loved more than the siblings) ended up belonging to a – Very out of order, in his current state – Boy, about your age. He was out of breath and his glasses were falling off when you finally caught sight of him. He was bent down, hands on his knees, and his hair a mess. This just made you laugh more as you attempted to (and, of course, failed) push the dog off of you. 

After the boy had caught his breathe - Mostly – He gave a quick apology, and explained that his dog- Or, his and his sister's, he'd added that – Had escaped. You, of course, said it was completely okay. It was more than okay, actually! You were extremely happy to meet this big ball of fluff! He let out a huffed laugh, still mostly out of breath. 

Once you had gotten the dog off of you, you walked up to him and held a hand out, a big smile gracing your face. You told him your name, and he- Albeit a bit skeptically- Shook your hand, and once again, told you that his and his sister's dog had escaped and he'd gone after her. Said dog was currently getting ear scratches from you, very enthusiastically.

You, once again, told him it was fine- You'd always wanted to meet a big, fluffy, white dog. She turned her head towards you as you said that, and you gently squished her face and cooed at her, giggling. The boy- You hadn't caught his name yet, had you? - Let out a full laugh, and gave her a pat on the head, before explaining that he had to get back home soon. Before he left, you made sure to ask him his name- And he told it to you, “Jude.” You mentioned you two should hang out again, at some point! (Totally not because of this very fluffy white dog who you'd fallen in love with the moment yous saw her.) 

After he left, you ran back inside to, excitedly, tell your mother that you'd met a VERY good girl- If the white hair and muddy paw print on your clothes didn't show that already. She shook her head, with a sigh, and told you to go take a shower. That mud was going to prove hard to get out. But, you didn't care. You'd just made a (hopefully) new friend, and met a dog! Two in one!! You ran to the bathroom to get cleaned, excited about your next meeting.


	2. A Homely Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jude got to know eachother, and he invites you to his house! You get to meet his animals and you get to go into the tree house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to note here from me!  
> Warnings for this chapter;  
> -Snakes

The next few times you met Jude Harley you learned a lot more about them. You learned that he had birds and a snake, and you learned that he had a tree house- How cool was that?! He'd also given you a long-range walkie-talkie. You two would talk over them everyday, and finally, one day, you got invited to his house. He told you his babysitter would be there, and that his sister would be there, too, but you could ignore her. You were excited to go and visit him and meet the birds and the snake!!

He'd given you the address, and like the big kid you were, you walked to his house, all by yourself! You were all giddy, you couldn't wait to meet your friend at his house! You also couldn't wait to see Tesseract again. Jude had grown on you, but you still loved Tesseract more. Jude was your friend, but that dog was the best thing you'd ever met. As you got to the outskirts of Hauntswitch, you began to near sprint. 

You got to the house and, excitedly, knocked on the door. A tall (at least, compared to you) woman answered the door, along with a very wide-eyed, excited Jude. The babysitter- Ms. Lalonde- Introduced yourself and told you and Jude to play nice. He, immediately after, grabbed your hand and ran towards the backyard to show you the tree house he'd told you so much about. 

You two climbed up into the tree house, and you looked around, your mouth agape. This was so cool!! “Jude! This is so cool!!” You exclaimed, looking around. The birds seemed slightly weary of you, but you were being a bit loud. You wanted to touch everything, but you pulled your hand back every time you went to touch something. 

After a bit of looking around, he gave you the go-ahead to touch a few things. The geodes were super interesting to you, and the texture was just- So- Nice? You could sit there and fiddle with it all day, if you wanted to! He also let you look over the books he had, as well as all of the posters on the walls of the tree house. He mentioned you two should go meet his snake next, and you couldn't be more excited! 

Before you two did, though, he wanted you to meet the birds. “They're called The Lone Gunbirds, and their names are Frohike, Langly, and Byers.” He said, holding a finger out and having one of them land on his finger. You stared at it in awe, and then gently put your finger out for it to land on. It looked at you, and tilted it's head, before very gently landing on your fingers. Your mouth opened in awe, and you wanted to squeal- But you didn't. You couldn't scare this bird!! After a bit, Jude put the birds back, and lead you back to the manor. 

You followed him up the stairs, and once you got to his room he pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door. It had one of those super old looking key-holes, that a skeleton key would fit perfectly into. He opened the door and let you in. His room was a bit messy, but it wasn't horrible. There were papers strewn everywhere, but other than that it wasn't that bad. You saw the big tank in the corner, attached to a system of tubes that you'd seen when you'd come into the house. There were also a series of little hats on the top of the tank. 

You saw the huge, white snake. It was curled up and staring at you. You carefully made your way over and looked at it, in awe again. “Do you want to hold them?” He asked, walking over and taking off the lid. You nodded enthusiastically and held out your arms. The sneak was heavy, it was big- But you were still excited to hold it. It flicked its tongue at you, and when it deemed you appropriate it slithered around you a bit. Jude showed you how to pet it, and you two sat there for awhile just petting the sneak.

It was getting dark out, and you knew you'd have to go soon. You told so to Jude, and he nodded and put the sneak away. You two went out to see Tesseract one more time before you had to leave. You gave Jude a hug goodbye and said goodbye to Ms. Lalonde before leaving, a huge smile on your face. You got to meet so many animals today!! You definitely stopped on the sidewalk (way too many times) to reply to Jude asking you something or telling you something over the walkie-talkie.


	3. A key and a Pianist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd been a month or so, and you and Jude hadn't seen each other. He slipped a key into your backpack and you went to see him again. You also found out that he plays the piano!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking about it last night and just- The idea of Jude playing the piano popped into my head, because they have one at the manor! This also is the start of Jude being more comfortable telling you about the things he likes.
> 
> Also, I did a little doodle-dump of what's to come- Mostly because it came to mind. I'd imagine when he grows up he has the aesthetic of a way dorkier Ford Pines.  
> ( https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/704801596525117450/790735602160762890/fanfic_suff_-_ily_jude.png )
> 
> Warnings:   
> -Cults (only vaguely mentioned)

The key you had found attached to your backpack was old, a skeleton key. It had a sticky note with the words “House Key” scrawled across it. The writing wasn't the best, and it had clearly been jotted down extremely fast. It had been in a little bag. How Jude managed to find your backpack and attach the key to it without you noticing was unknown to you, but regardless, you took the key. You put it on a necklace to make sure you didn't loose it, and kept it on you at all times. 

Since school had started again you and Jude talked less, and you saw each other less. You two didn't share any classes, and the only time you even got a glimpse of him was during the lunch period. You would, on the rare occasion, get a signal through the walkie-talkie. It was usually something silly, but you didn't mind! You'd soak that up, even just hearing his voice and knowing he was still there made you happy. He was your only friend, after all. 

You'd asked Jude, one of these days you didn't see him, if you could come over. He told you that he would be alone, Ms Lalonde and Joey would be out- But they'd let him stay. You told him you didn't mind, and got yourself ready to go see your friend that Saturday. You'd never met his sister- Well, properly. She'd popped her head out on occasion to greet you, but that was all. You knew she was a bit older than you two, and that her name was Joey, but nothing much else.

That Saturday you told your mother you were going to a friends house- Of course she knew who you were talking about by now- And you ran out the door. Each time you went to the manor the time you took shortened. Your eagerness made your legs carry you as fast as they could go. Especially now, after you hadn't seen Jude properly in a good month or so. 

You knocked on the door a couple of times, just to alert Jude, before unclasping your necklace and putting the key in. You felt slightly anxious, nervous that the key wouldn't turn. Of course it did, and you heard a soft clunk as the door unlocked. You let yourself in and locked the door again, then began up the stairs to Jude. You gave his door a knock and listened as he scampered to the door and unlocked it. You gave him a big smile and waved, and he smiled- Softly – And waved back, moving out of the way. 

You two ended up sitting and watching TV for a bit before going out to the backyard. You, of course, had to say hi to Tesseract and give her some love. After that, you two went up into the treehouse, Jude excitedly explaining how he'd gotten a new book and wanted to show you it. The two of you ended up sitting up there for an hour or so, him flipping through the pages and showing you the content of the book. Before you two left the tree-house again he fed the birds- He even let you hand feed them! 

The rest of the day you two talked, Jude constantly moving around to show you what he was talking about as you two did. He'd ended up telling you about a so-called cult, as well as about his father- Though that one seemed to be an accident as he changed the topic quickly and didn't answer any questions about him. He'd also mentioned during this time that he could play the piano! You'd seen one in the manor, but never really asked about it. This, of course, lead to you asking him to play for you. 

It took a bit, but you finally convinced him to. He explained that he didn't like to play in front of other people as he took you down the stairs and to said instrument. He sat down and played a bit for you, much to your amazement. You could have sat there for hours and listened to this, even if he messed up occasionally. After he'd finished playing for you, you noticed the time. You told him you had to go. You gave him a hug before running out the door and running back home.  
You, of course, yelled goodbye to Tesseract. 

On the way back, you told Jude, over the Walkie-Talkie, that you'd had fun! You wondered if he would play more for you. You quietly went inside once you got home and sat down on your bed, giddy. Jude was super cool! You were so happy you two were friends.


	4. My Daddy's Got a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't been inside the manor in years, so you go to hang out with Jude, and realize something. You also get a scare from a man that looks suspiciously like the man you've seen in the pictures around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter;  
> Guns are mentioned.  
> I believe that’s all.
> 
> Also, in advance, sorry this if this is lacking. I wanted to give more filler but I couldn't come up with anything, so we have this.

It'd been… Quite awhile since you'd seen Jude. Something always seemed to come up, then his dad came back for a bit. It wasn't like you couldn't visit while his dad was there- But something about that possibility… Unnerved you, a bit. You two, occasionally, talked in school. It wasn't anything notable, though, just hellos. He sometimes told you about what his dad was doing, though the mild disdain in his voice was clear. You didn't pry at the matter, just let him talk. 

So, the next time you properly met Jude Harley… It'd been- A good few years. It wasn't like he didn't want you in his house- Or to hang out with you- However, everything got a bit… Messy. Things just didn't work out, until now. You'd decided, with the key that he'd given you all those years ago, to go and visit Jude. You knew he still lived in the same house- You two had talked about it, a bit, before. It wasn't like you ignored each other. Your mother was- Weird about other people being in the house, however. But you were determined now to see Jude. 

So, got up and started towards that old manor, a smile gracing your face. You were holding a handful of things you'd found over the past few years that you thought Jude would like- But always managed to forget. Some things you'd found wandering around, some that you'd bought with allowance money that reminded you of him. You looked down at your things again as you came up on the old house. You hadn't been inside this thing in years. This was gonna be great. 

And so, you went up to the door. You- Never really knocked. It was something you got used to not doing after you were given access to the key. You manoeuvred the things in your arms around, making it a bit uncomfortable, to get the key- Which you'd put on a chain and wore on your neck. You pulled it off and moved towards the door, putting it in and turning it. Anxiety rushed up on you. How much had the house changed? (Probably not much.) How was Jude? He couldn't be mad if you wanted to see him- You knew that. But you were still anxious about it. 

You turned the door, opened it, and… Hoollly shit- Someone was pointing a gun at you. A man in a green coat with a moustache- Jude's father, you realized later on- Was pointing a gun at you. You threw your hands up- Or started to, but caught what you had in your hands before it went tumbling to the ground. You then, best as you could, put your hands up, and stammered out, “I'm- Jude's- Friend??” Why the last part was in a questioning tone was something you couldn't say. The man blinked at you, and almost took a step forward, however someone- Your hero, maybe- Came running down the stairs. “[Y/N]!-” He near shouted, before following up with, “Pa--?!” 

'Pa'- Jake- Because that's easier to write consistently- Aimed the gun down at blinked again, before rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. “Sorry about that..” Jude ran over to you, making sure you were alright. You were fine- Albeit a little scared. Jude also apologized for his father's action, before properly inviting you in- And taking the things from your arms, which you told were for him. You made sure to grab the key from the lock, and relocked the door. 

“Sorry I didn't knock..” You muttered, sheepishly, to Jake. “I've- Been here a bit before, and you were never here- So I- Got used to just… Unlocking the… Door..” You were peering down. Luckily, Jake didn't have the feeling of Fatherly Disapproval that you felt like some other father out there might have had. “That's okay!” Jake said, his tone changing quite a bit. You noted that accent. That's where Jude got it. (Also, it really wasn't- This isn't your house, but- That's beside the point now.)

“I'm glad my son here-” He ruffled Jude's hair. He hated it, clearly, and pushed the hand off. “-Has friends!” Uh, yeah, cool, you're gonna head up to Jude's room now- Jude was motioning for you. You nodded, and followed him up the stairs- God you missed those stairs. It doesn't seem like something you'd miss, but you did. 

Toys were still scattered about the floor once you got to the top. The light-bright, that weird doll that looked like some weird, grey skinned alien… Jude went into his room, you following close behind. He looked at the pile of stuff you'd brought, but before you two could start going through it you gave him a huge hug. He let out a laugh, and wrapped his arms around you in reciprocation. And that was the moment you realized you were terribly in love with Jude Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back!  
> I have a computer again!  
> I can continue to update this story!  
> I promise I haven't forgotten about it! I adore it!  
> So, I'm sorry if this is- Lacking. I haven't written too much like this since my other laptop died on me.  
> And I'm sorry if this is sudden. I wanted to have more filler before we get to the whole "Jake aims a gun at reader", but, even after a couple months of thinking, I couldn't come up with anything.  
> The title is a reference to the song Hayloft by Mother Mother, because I thought it fit. (And I'm bad at naming chapters.)  
> I'm back in school, so updates may stay hectic or be subsided to specifically Saturdays and Sundays.  
> I do have more ideas, though, so don't worry about that!  
> ALSO!! On a sidenote! If you want to treat the line, "And that was the moment you realized you were terribly in love with Jude Harley" platonically, you can! Please interpret this as you want, platonic or romantic!


End file.
